


Baby Faced Ninja

by vanilladrops



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, During Canon, F/M, Fluff, Japanese Culture, Ninja, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shinsengumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladrops/pseuds/vanilladrops
Summary: Just before the battle of Toba-Fushimi Chizuru seem to be behaving strangely towards Yamazaki.Was it because of his first transformation into a fury / rasetsu?Or is something else lingering on her mind?





	Baby Faced Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit long.  
> Maybe.
> 
> But I just finished Yamazaki's route and couldn't sleep before writing this.  
> Hope you like it!

It had been two nights since Yamazaki first experienced his bloodlust. Being a Fury was a heavy burden that he decided to carry in order to protect not only the Shinsengumi, but also to protect my own life. I, of course, had my parcel of guilty in his situation so it was only normal that, after sacrificing so much for me, I gave him something in return. **That night I offered him my blood.** His lips against the back of my hand, sucking the skin in search of blood, had sent a trill down my body that I had yet to forget. Because of that, I started to avoid Yamazaki whenever our paths crossed, feeling that it was not fair of me to feel pleasure in something that were only paining him.

In order to keep myself busy, I started doing more and more chores around the compound, making myself responsible for breakfast, dinner, cleaning and, of course, tea pouring. I had just entered the common room with a trail in hand when Kondou started sharing the news he had brought with him. Even his cheery air, though, was not sufficient to subdue the shock that the sudden rename of Shinsengumi after Kouyou Chinbutai caused in the captains, spreading a bitter taste into everyone’s mouths.

“Gentlemen, we have official orders to lay siege in Kofu!” Kondou said with an awkward smile plastering his face in a clear attempt to brighten the dire moon in the room.

“Entering Kofu Castle is a tricky operation as is tackling the number of men they possess.” Saito said with his low voice, making everyone turn their heads in his direction. I was still pouring some tea for Nakagura when Kondou decided to answer.

“Fear not! Not only has the shogunate endorsed us with nearly unlimited funds, but they’ll also provide top-notch artillery for our operation.”

Nakagura’s fist tightened, leaving white marks over his skin.

“So, they send us to Kofu to handle the dirty work, and they wash their hands of the problem!?” his voice was strong, strong enough to make my heart tremble under his rage.

I made a motion to shrink my shoulders and, only then, I took notice of the pair of eyes fixed on me. It was Yamazaki. I quickly lowered my gaze back to the cup I was holding, anxious to hide the sudden blush that came over my face. I felt something tingle under my skin, reminding me of the moment when he sucked blood from the back of my hand.

No.

 It was not right of me to think of those things right when everyone was discussing the next operation, so I tried to brush off the thoughts and resumed the tea pouring. It was a bit hard in the beginning, with the abrupt shaking that took over my hand, but I focused my mind on the heated discussion that was still going on and searched a place to sit under the shadows.

Nagakura was still yelling at Kondou, who tried to justify the change in Shinsengumi’s name, and I sighed to myself, unable to retain the memories of Yamazaki’s lips touching my skin.

“Yamazaki…” I whispered while caressing my own hand, and noticed the heads that started to turn in my direction. Okita’s smile left no room for doubt: I had probably said his name aloud.

“What about Yamazaki, Yukimura?” Okita’s voice was full of malice. He knew. That sickly devil knew what I had been thinking.

Kondou and Nagakura stopped his discussion, and I felt my face burn in all shades of red. Yamazaki too, had his eyes wide-open, his mouth hanging open with surprise.

“So…?” Okita’s smile grew wider

“I…” I darted my eyes around the room looking for support, but everyone seemed too curious to care. “I…” with trembling hands, I furrowed my brows and tried to look straight into Okita’s eyes. “I don’t think it’s fair to …” I gulped, certain that I had no more control over my own words. “…to pour him this cold tea!” I screamed, overtaken by the blush on my face, and lifted the tea trail in a jump. “I-I’ll make more right now!”

“Wait.” Okita’s voice made me freeze before I could leave the room. Cold sweat started dropping on my forehead.

“Yeah, wait!” Nagakura said in an annoyed tone. “Why should Yamazaki receive the newly made tea while we stick with this shit Toudou made?”

“What?!” Heisuke screamed before getting into a fistfight with Nagakura. I sighed with relief, reading that as my chance to slip unnoticed, but Okita interrupted me with his sadistic tone.

“I think you’re right.” He said with a smile. “but will you be  able to carry alone… uh… 10 cups back to the common room…?” his increasing smile sent me shivers.

“Of course I…”

“If this will make y’all shut up, just go fetch the damn tea.” Hijikata interrupted me with an annoyed tone “Yamazaki, go help her.” He huffed getting back to Kondou, who seemed too bloated with the new position the Shogunate had bestow upon him.

“Yeah, Yamazaki… go _help_ her.” Okita whispered under Heisuke and Nakagura’s yelling, smiling in such a creepy way that I felt the urge to dash outside, keeping the tray near my chest in a vain attempt to hide how fast my heart had been beating.

“Oh.” Yamazaki gasped as soon as he stepped outside the room, finding me crouching near a support beam. “Are you fine, Yukimura?” he asked in all seriousness, offering me his hand so that I could get up. I stared at it for a while, still trembling from the memories of that night and, before I could motion to accept it, he stepped back with his eyes down. “I’m sorry.”

I glanced up in his direction, not sure if I heard it right. “Sorry?” Why was Yamazaki apologizing to me? I got up in a worried motion and observed him as he shrugged his own shoulders in silence. Then he started walking in the direction of the kitchen. His steps were uneven and only then I noticed the light quiver of his fists.

“Yamazaki…!” I screamed while running in his direction, grabbing his hand in mine. I forced his fingers open and started checking it. “Are you fine?” I asked while still catching my breath. His hand had no bruises besides the normal ones, and no signal of cuts or broken bones.

“I…” he stared at me with eyes wide open, the soft purple light of his pupil illuminated by the torches of the corridor.  Then he backed a bit, hiding his hand and averting his eyes. “I’m sorry, Yukimura. You don’t have to force yourself on my behalf.”

“What…?” my voice was weak.

“I mean… it’s only natural you’d feel scared… after all…” he resumed his walking, turning his back on me. “I’m a _monster_ now.”

Then it all made sense to me: Yamazaki was thinking that I’d been purposely avoiding him because he was a Fury, not because of my own shame. I ran after him with teary eyes and grabbed the sleeve of his kimono.

“It’s nothing like that!”

“There’s no need to…” he started without even looking in my direction.

“You’re not a monster!” I screamed with resolute and put both hands on the sides of his face, forcing him to stare at me. “You’re not a monster…” I repeated as hot tears started pouring. My voice trembled, but I could not falter. Not now.

“So why…?” his purple eyes flicked with the light of the torches, and I could feel his whole body tense. With a precise movement, he covered my hands with his and pulled them from his face. “Why have you been avoiding me? I cannot… understand.”  

“I…” the way he was holding my hands next to his body made me tremble. His entwined fingers brought back memories of that night and suddenly all the sensations I fought so hard to deny started flooding my mind. “I can’t forget…”

His expression hardened.

“Does it hurt…?” he asked in a small voice, caressing that hand he kissed two nights ago.

“No.” I tried to answer in between the tears and spasms that creeped along my legs, climbing my body and dithering every inch of my skin. “Never hurt, not even when I cut it.”

“So, did it scare you? Or… did _I_ scare you?”

I shook my head in denial, gathering strength to answer him in a firm tone.

“Yamazaki… i-it’s…” a sudden blush took over my face, compelling me to look away. “…your lips.”

“My lips?” he asked in confusion, touching his own mouth to check if there was anything wrong with it. “What of… oh.” He stopped mid-sentence with those beautiful purple eyes wide open. A violent blush took him too, and I could hear the way his own breath became ragged.

“I’m sorry…” I said in turn, staring at the floor. “I know it’s unbecoming of me and highly inappropriate to keep worrying about this kind of thing during these difficult times of war but…”

I tried to finish my sentence but, before I could react, Yamazaki had wrapped me in his arms, pressing my body against his in a desperate hug.

“I’m so glad!” he whispered in a rush, drawing me even closer. I felt his breath brushing against my ear and gasped, fearing that the proximity would hand over the uncontrollable beat of my heart. “it worried me that you were afraid of me…” his voice was so low that I couldn’t be sure of the exact words he said, and the way his hands enveloped me made it all harder. “But if it was this… I suppose…” he hesitated a bit before trailing his lips on the side of my face, pausing just before it touched my own. “I suppose we could fix it…?”

He stopped, waiting for my answer before going on with the kiss. I stared at his half-closed eyes and sighed softly, aching for the exact moment our lips would touch.

But then he backed in a hurry, separating from me while holding his own throat in a desperate movement.

“Yamazaki…?” I asked in a rush, and noticed the way his hair started to change.

“It’s nothing… don’t worry!” he said in between screams of pain, bending his body over the floor.

“You’re transforming!”

“P-please… argh… go to the kitchen… it’ll pass in a moment… please….”

I furrowed my brows and touched the remedy Heisuke had given to me some days ago. I know it could subdue the bloodlust but… without waiting any longer I unsheated my kodachi and ran the edge of the blade over the back of my hand. The droplets of blood started pouring, and his eyes went red at the sight of it.

“Here.” I said while offering him my own blood. Yamazaki lapsed momentarily in hesitation, though, staring me while in pain.

“No… I can’t… use you like it… Yukimura….”

“I…” I blushed a bit. “it’s not like I hate it.” My voice wavered and I couldn’t stare him in the eyes. “Please, take my blood.”

He sighed in pain before taking my hand in his. His touch was soft even in all of his despair, and with a ceremonial gesture, he flicked his tongue at my cut, taking soft sips of my blood. His wet lips against my skin sent me a wave of pleasure that I could not contain in one single moan. That startled Yamazaki, who got up in a jump.

“I…” he gasped, still drowning in his bloodlust.

“D-don’t mind me… take all you want…” I offered my hand back to him, but this time he resisted, glancing down to my legs.

“if it’s like this…” he said, blushing in between the drops of sweat that started forming on his face. “I hope you don’t hate me, Yukimura.”

Yamazaki put both hands on my waist and pushed me against the wall. He was too strong on his Fury form and I could only stare. Then he got down on his knees and started undoing the knot of my hakama, trailing his fingers around my hips.

“W-what…?” I tried to ask, but he was already biting my thigh, making eager movements that made me moan even louder. His nibbling made it even more difficult to stand, but he supported me with just one hand while sucking the blood from the inner side of my tight.

The moist touch of his tongue climbed my skin, biting it each time harder. I could feel blood pouring and healing in a ridiculous speed, getting me to a climax I could not contain.

“What’s all that noise?”

Shimada’s voice resonated through the corridor, and the desperate look on Yamazaki’s face made it clear how much he regretted his carelessness. In a sudden motion, he held me on his arms and jumped inside the nearest room. It was a small warehouse we used to store the grains, but he didn’t seem to care. He ran into the back of it and pushed me against the wall one more time, but now gesturing to me to make silence.

I agreed with a nod, noticing the way my hakama hanged around my own feet. Yamazaki seemed to notice it too, recovering his human appearance.

“I-I’m sorry, I…” he started babbling in disarray, bending as if to retie the hakama back in place.

“Yamazaki.” I said holding his hands and putting them back to my waist. It was too hard to look him into his eyes, so I just concentrated on the words I had to say. “I want you… to…” I gulped. “…finish it.”

“Yukimura… you…” he breathed heavily in between each syllable. “…do you really mean it?”

“I do.”

He fidgeted a little before giving a small sigh of relief, ending it up with a timid smile on his lips.

“So I will.” He whispered back in my ear, turning me around against one of the grain tables and bending me body a bit to the front. His hands were fast to find the collar of my kimono, undoing it with such a precision that I didn’t even had time to ask if he needed help. Then he turned me back to him, unwrapping my chest protection, focusing his purple eyes on me. “please… let me savor you.”

His next kiss was hungry. Nothing like the soft ones he gave me two nights ago. This time he was eager to taste not only my blood, but everything else that came with it. One of his hands held my breast, fiddling with the tip of it while the other got down to my hips, grabbing the right side with such a strength that a small moan came out.

I hugged him near, anxious with all the wave of pleasure that drifted around my body, and gasped when one of his fingers slid down my stomach an stopped near my vulva, caressing it with such kindness that it was no surprise when my own hips started moving, craving for his touch.

“can I…?” he whispered while still caressing me down there, getting my clit in between his fingers an brushing it with his thumb. All the strength of my body vanished, but I nodded in response, grabbing him even tighter. But, instead of entering me, he got on his knees again, diving his head in the middle of my legs and using his mouth to separate my folds. I couldn’t take it much longer, so I had to hook my legs over his shoulder to get some support. That seemed to encourage him even more, pressing his tongue to faster movements.

“Yamazaki…” I breathe hotly, stroking his brown hair. “Please…”

“Heard that?” Shimada’s voice came again from the corridor, but this time he seemed to be accompanied.

“Of course I heard.” It was Okita’s voice. In a normal situation I’d have frozen in place, but Yamazaki’s nose, light touching my clit, made me lose all common sense I needed at the moment.

“Please…” I whispered again and he seemed to notice the movement outside the warehouse.

“Can you keep it down?” he asked in a kind tone, caressing my face as he got up. I nodded in teary eyes, and he pressed me even further in the storage, hiding us both behind the grain sacks.

The door suddenly opened, but Yamazaki had already had his hot member touching me down there. The moist tip caressed me a bit before it slowly entered me, making cadenced movements that made me hold my own mouth to hide the moans that threatened to escape.

“See, nothing here.” Okita said still at the door, unable to spot both me and Yamazaki. I tried to keep an eye open, staring at the light that came from the corridor, but soon his movements grew faster and I had to tighten my grip to resist all the pleasure. As soon as the door closed, I gasped for air, urging Yamazaki to go even deeper.

He moaned this time, breathing in quick pants, keeping up the pace of my hips, trusting it harder each time I called for his name.

“Yukimura, let me have you…” he panted heavily, not letting me go from his arms. “All of you.”


End file.
